


You were gone cas, gone

by Bates



Series: Falling (into humanity) 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fallen!Castiel, Gen, Healing, Hurt Castiel, Protective Dean, Violence, falling!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas gets hurt in battle, all hope seems lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were gone cas, gone

 

_“You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a damn tragedy,_

_because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun._

_And you both think the other is just looking at the ground."_

 

"Look at me. Calm down. You’re going to be okay, I promise. You’re safe now. It’s all right — we’re going to get you to a hospital, okay?" The words sounded broken, broken like those of a man whose heart has just been shattered. And maybe, just maybe, Dean's had just been shattered. “We will call Gabe, he'll fix you Cas. We can fix this, we can fix you. Sam! Help.”

            Sam kick started into moving, his fingers moving along the keys of his cellphone, dialling the now all too familiar number. Gabe picked up on the first ring, as he always did. Gabriel couldn't locate them because of Castiel's markings in their ribs and even though it had saved them multiple times from angels finding their asses, he regretted them more now than at any other time, period.

            “Gabriel. We need your help.” Sam quickly told him were they were before hanging up the phone as the angel appeared in front of him. Gabriel looked worried, giving Sam a once over to check if he was okay, before raking his eyes over his brother.

            "I can’t. I can’t just keep living without you, I don’t know how. Not anymore. Please don’t die.” Dean’s words were nothing but a whisper, but the silence in the room was too consuming. It wouldn’t have mattered if Dean had choked the words or yelled them, they would hear them anyway. The simple fact that Dean didn't even seem to mind, that he put his stubborn  _'I don't show my feelings, I'm a man_ ' crap aside for Cas, threw Sam a little.

            The silence that hungs in the room as Castiel took a shuttering breath, a soft gurgle almost audible was heavy, heavy with sadness and weariness. He was drowning and that in his own freaking blood. Neither of them could do anything. Even Gabriel seemed to be at a loss of how he could solve this. Cas took one more breath, heavilt laced with pain, before closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side.

            "Cas!" Dean took the angels pulse, skin paling  when he probably got nothing in reply. "Cas! No, do you hear me! You can't die! Don't, don't die on us man! CAS!"

            “His Grace was ripped out.” Gabe's voice was laced in disgust. “I don't know how, I don’t, I don’t know how much I can do.”

            “Try.” Sam tried not to be too harsh on the other man. Gabriel came, Gabriel tried to  help and it was better than any of his other angel buddies had ever tried to do for Cas. “Please Gabriel, try.”

            “I will,” Gabriel promised, before laying a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulders.“Dean, you need to let go now. Please.” Gabriel sounded so much softer than when he usually did, especially considering the person he was talking to.

            Dean and Gabriel had gotten off on a completely wrong foot after Mystery Spot, after Sam had to live through Dean dying over and over again. It was long after, after Gabriel had supposedly died that Sam had realized that yes, he had had no bad intentions, that it was truthfully to show Sam that he had to learn to live without his brother, that he couldn’t keep depending on Dean to live his life.

            Sam eventually had to help Gabriel pry Dean away from Castiel. Looking at it like that, god, Sam wanted to hug his brother, show him that it was alright, that Cas would be alright. He couldn’t, couldn’t because well, they didn’t know if things were going to be okay again, he couldn’t lie to Dean, not now.

            He wouldn’t believe him anyway, no matter what he said, he wouldn’t believe him. All he could see was his angel on the ground, being brought back from almost dying. Sam didn’t want to say that he understood what his brother was feeling, didn’t even being to say that,  but he could relate.

            Sam had seen his angel die before. He had seen Gabriel died on the ground, had seen him with a stake in his chest that first time that they met.

            “It’s going to be okay Dean. Gabriel will fix this, he can help him.” He knew he put a lot of trust in his angel, but he didn’t doubt that he could get him back one second. Gabe was falling, he knew that, he knew that his Grace was too was fading away. But he was still strong, could still do so much.

 

The next twenty minutes were long and dragging as Gabriel worked on the former angel in front of them. The bleeding had stopped, but he wouldn’t regain his consciousness, not yet. Sam had thought that would happen, had seen it coming.

            What he hadn’t seen coming was how hard it would hit Dean when Gabriel eventually stepped away from Cas, swaying on his feet. Sam steadied him as  his angel reached out for him.

            “He’ll be okay,” Gabriel muttered tiredly. “I couldn’t, I couldn’t replace his Grace, I did as best as I could, he wouldn’t accept my Grace.”

            “What are you saying?” Dean sounded tired. “Is he?”

            “As human as can be, when he wakes up,” Gabriel sighed. “I, I tried giving him my Grace Dean, I tried.”

            “Thank you.” Sam ignored how choked his words sounded. “Gabriel. Thank you.”

            “He’s my brother.” And the statement, as simple as it was, hit him home. The parallels were clear hear, one part of the duo for each brother. The foolish recklessness that Dean and Sam had in saving each other, keeping each other safe and well, alive.

            He could see it mirrored in Gabriel and Castiel, both so foolish in protecting.

            “You’re becoming a true Winchester.” Sam smile down at the man. “Gabriel, thank you. Are you...” He sighed, not sure how to word it. “Are you okay? Is your Grace?”

            “I used a lot of it,” he silently said, “but, I will be okay. All this did was, speed up the process.” He was still swaying on his feet, looking more and more pale each second. “I will be okay Sasquatch. Worry about him, not me.” And with that, Gabriel was gone.

                               

They took Castiel to the bunker. Dean was intent on carrying the former angel even though Sam would have taken the burden from his brother without a blink. Still, Dean insisted on doing that, saying that it was his angel, that he should do it.

            Sam didn’t fight his brother’s deciscion, but still flinched when he walked past his brother’s bedroom that night, hearing his brother mutter to Castiel, trying to comfort him. Cas had woken up after five hours, whimpering in pain, whimpering and crying, but awake.

            “You’re my best friend Cas,” Dean whispered to Cas that morning when Sam came in with two cups of broth. It may not be much, but both of them had to be starving. Offering them broth was the least he could do. “You were and still are. I’m here. I won’t leave.”

            “It hurts Dean, it hurts so much.” Cas's voice was nothing but  a choked murmur. He was using Dean's chest as a pillow, pressed into his brother like he was a safe haven. Dean's look of  _Dare to say something about it, just dare_ was enough to shut Sam up. He just nodded before placing the broth on the nightstand.

            “Try to get him to drink some," Sam whispered as the angel's eyes fell close again.

            “I will. Sam?"

            “Yeah?"

            “He only falls asleep to my heartbeat," he whispered, "says that it's the only thing that still feels the same. I, I, I don't want to lose him." Dean's voice sounded so utterly broken as he whispered his reply that Sam had to swallow against the lump in his throat. 

            “I know Dean, I know."

 

 


End file.
